


De lunes a domingo

by frozenyogurt



Series: Asuntos familiares [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teacher!Tooru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Oikawa sale diez minutos más tarde de lo habitual esa mañana. Parece hasta irrelevante en su momento, pero son diez largos minutos que se convierten en la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Llega a las puertas de la escuela con Shigeru en brazos, su sobrinito prendido con fuerza del cuello de su camisa, que está completamente arrugada. Y apenas es lunes.





	1. Lunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia se desprende de [Se busca niñera](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6546073/chapters/14976556), un AU que escribí hace unos meses. Digamos que forma parte del mismo universo pero no es estrictamente necesario que lo lean para entender este fic, creo que lo escribí para que pueda leerse independiente. Pero si hay algún lector de la historia original, seguro pillarán algunos cameos y referencias que dejé por ahí ;)
> 
> En todo caso es un AU donde Oikawa es profesor de primaria, es un tío muy dedicado y tiene un novio que le alegra la vida, en especial los días lunes.

Oikawa sale diez minutos más tarde de lo habitual esa mañana.

Parece hasta irrelevante en su momento, pero son diez largos minutos que se convierten en la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Llega a las puertas de la escuela con Shigeru en brazos, su sobrinito prendido con fuerza del cuello de su camisa, que está completamente arrugada.

Es lo que tiene perder el metro aquella mañana, llegar tarde a su trabajo.

Encontrarse a Shimizu a la puerta principal, hace todo aún peor.

—¡Buenos días Shimizu-san!— Shigeru la saluda con efusividad, mientras Oikawa hace un esfuerzo por mantener su dignidad intacta y además conservar el equilibrio. Su sobrino cada día está más pesado— ¡Perdimos el metro! Tío Tooru y yo corrimos un montón, pero no pudimos alcanzarlo. ¡Y luego casi nos atropella un ciclista que no iba mirando!

Shimizu parpadea un instante, como si estuviera tomándose su tiempo para procesar toda esa información. Oikawa ya la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no lo reñirá frente al niño pero en su posición de asistente del director tampoco puede pasar por alto sus casi diez minutos de retraso.

Y apenas es lunes.

—Shigeru-kun— ella se acomoda los lentes, con ese amago de sonrisa con el que consigue que todos los niños de la escuela la obedezcan. Oikawa vive preguntándose si serán los lentes o su hermoso pelo lacio. Pero tiene que ser alguna especie de truco mágico, aún no lo entiende— ¿Por qué no vas a tu salón de clases? Seguro todos te están esperando. A Oikawa-sensei lo están esperando también sus alumnos.

Es música para los oídos de Shigeru, quien empieza a removerse en sus brazos hasta que Oikawa lo deja finalmente en el suelo.

—Por favor, mi mochila tío Tooru— con sus perfectos modales, Shigeru espera que él le entregue la mochila que tenía antes en los hombros. Tiene forma de hongo, por algún motivo extraño le fascinó a Shigeru un par de meses atrás cuando estaban en el centro comercial y Oikawa decidió permitirse un capricho para hacer feliz a su sobrino. En ese entones el divorcio de su hermana era aún muy reciente, así que la sonrisa genuina de Shigeru con su mochila nueva valió la pena.

—Aquí tienes— se inclina hacia él, revolviéndole el pelo hasta hacerlo reír. Es un sonido armonioso, siempre lo pone de buen humor sin importar las circunstancias. Por eso todos los días se levanta con nuevas ideas para hacer sonreír a su sobrinito.

—Ya me voy a mi clase, nos vemos. ¡Ten buen día, Shimizu-san!— Shigeru sube las escaleras dando saltitos y Shimizu le ayuda a abrir la pesada puerta. Ella le mira por encima del hombro, su expresión completamente seria otra vez.

No tiene que decir nada para que Oikawa intuya que quizás lo llamen a la oficina del director durante el día. ¡Su asistencia perfecta está completamente arruinada por unos cuantos minutos de despiste en la mañana!

No se lo perdonará nunca.

—Le pedí a Sawamura-sensei que cuidara de tu grupo porque su clase comienza más tarde— Shimizu le hace un gesto para que avance hacia el final del pasillo. Que no haga más alusión a su evidente retraso sólo le pone los pelos de punta. Pero se concentra en la información recién recibida.

Sawamura, el profesor de deportes, es el típico caso de alma demasiado buena que llegó por error a este mundo. De sólo imaginarse a ese pobre hombre poniendo a prueba su paciencia en un salón de clases con casi veinte niños, donde no hay a mano ningún instrumento deportivo que lo ayude, Oikawa siente arcadas.

Se despide de Shimizu con un escueto agradecimiento y se encamina hacia su salón de clase. Cuando llega a su destino, se queda mirando por un instante la pintura que está colgada en la puerta. Es un simple papel que tiene las manitas de todos sus estudiantes. Lo hicieron el primer día de clases de ese curso escolar, después que todos se hubieran presentado. Oikawa pasó toda la tarde colocando con tinta fina los kanjis de todos en el centro de cada mano.

Su mano izquierda está en el centro de la pintura, justo rodeada de las manitas de Tobio, Akira, Yuutaro y Tadashi. Le arranca la primera sonrisa sincera de la mañana, a pesar que se escuchen más gritos de los que debería detrás de la puerta.

Oikawa cuenta hasta tres, inspira hondo y entra, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su destino.

 

+

 

Apenas pone un pie dentro del salón, Sawamura se escabulle lo más rápido que puede, ansioso por regresar al gimnasio, a su zona segura donde seguro se siente más empoderado. Definitivamente no un espacio lleno de crayones, libros, pinturas, lápices y más de una docena de niños haciendo preguntas que nada tienen que ver con el deporte. Por suerte, éste sí es el terreno en que Oikawa se siente tan natural como un pez en el agua.

Pero con todo y su experiencia, le toma unos diez minutos aproximadamente contener a sus bulliciosos estudiantes.

—¿Oikawa-san no vamos a hablar de lo que hicimos el fin de semana?— justo cuando cree que será capaz de comenzar la clase de matemáticas que corresponde a esa hora de la mañana, Tadashi se atreve a preguntarle aquello con un mohín en los labios.

Una de las costumbres de los lunes, es que los primeros minutos de clase los dedican a hablar sobre qué hicieron durante el fin de semana. Al principio, que aquella dinámica funcionara resultó bastante caótica, con tantas pequeñas personalidades chocando unas contra otras.

Aunque ya lo considera una actividad inamovible de los lunes a primera hora, realmente pensaba darle prioridad a la clase de matemáticas. El problema es que resulta difícil negarse cuando tiene tantos pares de ojos mirándolo de manera suplicante.

Puede que la gente tenga razón al decirle que por más duro o intimidante que finja ser, en el fondo es un blando.

—Está bien, supongo que tenemos que hacerlo porque hoy es lunes— suspira, alejando la silla del escritorio y llevándola hacia el centro. Así tiene mejor visibilidad de todo su grupo, en especial para actividades orales como aquella— ¿Por qué no empiezas tú, Tadashi?

El niño se remueve un poquito en su asiento, frotándose la mejilla izquierda con tanta intensidad que parece que le quedarán todas las pecas en la mano.

—Bueno, el domingo Tsukki y yo fuimos al parque. Estábamos con Akiteru-kun y jugamos mucho rato. ¡Fue divertido!— Tadashi se gira hacia su izquierda, donde está Kei mirando indiferente al resto de la clase. Se acomoda los lentes y asiente despacio, validando todo cuanto dice su amigo. Esos dos se la pasan casi todo el tiempo juntos, Oikawa los ve almorzar en la misma mesa todos los días, sin falta.

—¡Yo también fui al parque!— con la mano alzada para llamar la atención de los demás, Yuutaro irrumpe en la conversación— mi mamá está unos días de vacaciones, así que me llevó al cine. Vimos una película de acción, hubo partes que me asustaron mucho, tanto que después me costó mucho dormirme.

—Yo te dije que no fueras a ver esa película porque te da miedo todo— Akira interviene desde su asiento, justo al lado de la ventana. Oikawa tiene que contener las ganas de reírse por la cara de traición que pone Yuutaro al escuchar aquella frase.

—¡Oikawa-san! ¡Yo también quiero decir qué hice el fin de semana! ¡Por favor!— justo en el centro de la clase está Shouyou, agitando la mano tan rápido que podría dislocarse el hombro de un momento a otro. Oikawa le hace un gesto para calmarlo, suavizando la sonrisa.

—Está bien, Shouyou, cuéntanos tú también.

—¡Fui al zoológico! ¡Fue increíble! Fui con mi papá y Bokuto-san— Shouyou balancea los pies bajo el pequeño escritorio, sus mejillas hinchadas de felicidad— ¡Vimos gorilas! ¡Y también conocí al panda rojo! Son muy bonitos, pero no son como los pandas de verdad, sino mucho más pequeños.

—Eso ya yo lo sabía. No se les llama así porque sean como los pandas. ¿Es que no sabes nada?— cuando Kei frunce la naricita y le dirige esa mirada de superioridad a Shouyou, Oikawa sabe que es el fin de la actividad. La reacción de Shouyou es automática, poniéndose en pie y casi tirando la silla tras él.

—¡Estás celoso porque yo fui al zoológico y tú no!

—¡No le grites a Tsukki!

—Es un pesado, le gritan porque así es que entiende— desde el otro extremo del salón, Tobio lanza una de sus típicas respuestas demasiado ácidas para su edad y Yuutaro se ríe, luego tapándose los labios con ambas manos en actitud arrepentida.

—Bueno, por lo que veo ya quieren que empiece la clase de matemáticas. ¡Muy bien! Saquen todos sus cuadernos…— cuando se pone en pie y arrastra de nuevo la silla hacia su pupitre, escucha las protestas de prácticamente toda la clase. Sólo casos aislados, como la pequeña Hitoka, lo obedecen sin hacer ruido alguno.

Oikawa alza una ceja, mientras muchos siguen quejándose todavía. Le gustaría reírse en este preciso momento pero sabe que debe conservar su dignidad como profesor.

—Niños, si no sacan sus cuadernos en este preciso instante no terminaremos antes del receso y ya saben lo que eso significa— usa su mejor tono dulce pero amenazante y eso causa efecto en la gran mayoría, que es suficiente para que Oikawa pueda empezar a trabajar.

Apenas es lunes, se recuerda, tiene que salvar energías para el resto de la semana.

 

+

 

A la hora del receso es su oportunidad para rellenar de cafeína aquella enorme taza que le regaló Iwaizumi por su cumpleaños pasado. Es enorme, de un color verde chillón y con una manzanita en el centro que lleva sus iniciales grabadas. Aunque se trató de una especie de broma, Oikawa luce todos los días su taza con mucho orgullo.

Además, resulta demasiado útil cuando necesita cantidades absurdas de cafeína y no quiere hacer otro viaje a la sala de maestros para rellenar la taza otra vez.

Como casi siempre, devora su _bento_ en el cubículo lo más rápido que puede y después se pasea con su humeante taza en el patio interior de la escuela. Se queda casi en la puerta, observando desde una distancia prudente a su sobrino.

Shigeru está en uno de los columpios junto a Shinji, su compañero inseparable de juegos.

Oikawa recuerda claramente la primera vez que sostuvo a su sobrino en brazos. Era rosado y diminuto, tenía tanto miedo de dejarlo caer que sólo quería cargarlo cerca de su cuna. Cada vez que sonríe es un calco de su madre, pero para Oikawa es el recordatorio que su hermana no sonríe desde que su esposo decidió dejarla por otra mujer.

Desde el principio, supuso que ese matrimonio estaba destinado a fracasar. Su hermana era demasiado joven, apenas llevaban saliendo unos meses y ella se quedó embarazada. Sobrevivieron más años de los que Oikawa vaticinó, por eso precisamente fue una horrible estocada cuando su ex cuñado anunció que se marchaba poco tiempo después que su hermana dio a luz a su segundo hijo.

Cada vez que piensa en ello, se despiertan sus instintos asesinos. Su hermana aún está consultando con el abogado para el divorcio formal. A veces le parece que busca excusas para postergar lo inevitable, aunque cuando Oikawa recuerda que el trámite no es precisamente gratis, se le quitan las ganas de traer el tema sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabes que Shigeru ya le corrige a otros estudiantes su pronunciación en inglés?— Makki llega a su lado tan silenciosamente que Oikawa agradece estar sosteniendo la taza con firmeza. De haberse descuidado habría acabado en el piso.

—Practicamos en casa todo el tiempo, no me esperaba otra cosa de él— Oikawa sonríe orgulloso, sin quitar la vista de encima de su sobrino. El niño tiene una facilidad increíble para aprender, es como una esponjita que va por ahí absorbiendo todo lo que encuentra.

Makki es el maestro de su sobrino, con quien Oikawa lleva una buena relación. Por eso se atrevió a confesarle hace unos meses de su delicada situación familiar, quería que le echase un ojo a Shigeru en clase, detectar si había algún cambio en su comportamiento.

De momento, todo parece estar en orden.

—Tienes con qué estar orgulloso, no me sorprendería que acabe el primero de clase al final del curso— que Makki, siempre tan estricto y dedicado con sus estudiantes, lo diga con tanta seguridad, es casi como una confirmación de que poco a poco las cosas están yendo por buen camino.

Oikawa da un largo sorbo a su café, observando a Shigeru dar saltitos en el patio, riendo como cualquier otro niño de su edad.

No puede creer que su padre haya escogido voluntariamente perderse de todo esto. Por lo menos él, no piensa dejar a ese niño ni al pequeño Takeru nunca en la vida. Son su mayor adoración.

 

+

 

A menos que haya alguna materia más importante o tengan examen al día siguiente, Oikawa siempre dedica las últimas clases del día a manualidades o expresión artística. Ese día están haciendo _origamis_ con papeles de colores, idea que se le ocurrió el fin de semana. Todos sus estudiantes quedaron maravillados cuando dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, para el uso de toda la clase.

Quince minutos después, Oikawa tiene dos grullas en una esquina del escritorio y una tercera en camino, a punto de cobrar vida entre sus dedos.

—¡Esto es muy difícil!— alza la vista para ver el enorme puchero que tiene Tobio, mientras lucha por convertir aquel papel rojo en un pez. Sus deditos se mueven mucho, doblando el papel con torpeza varias veces, hasta que desiste y lo deja caer sobre su pequeño pupitre— ¡No me sale bien, está deforme!

Oikawa observa con detenimiento que hay otras tres bolitas de papel encima del escritorio de Tobio. Al menos no puede decir que el niño se rinda fácilmente.

—No es tan difícil, Tobio. ¡Mira!— a su izquierda, Shouyou se pone en pie, acercándose hacia la silla de su compañero y dejando una figurita amarilla sobre el pupitre. El niño sonríe muy orgulloso, pero Oikawa no puede distinguir desde su asiento qué se supone que es aquel _origami_.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Un castor?— Tobio parpadea, mirando el _origami_ de Shouyou con sincera curiosidad.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es un gato!

—¿Un gato? Eso no es un gato, eso parece un ratón— Kei se remueve en su silla, con las mejillas hinchadas de tanto contener la risa.

—¡No te burles! ¡Muéstrame el tuyo, seguro es horrible!— Shouyou tiene el rostro completamente rojo de enfado. Pero lo cierto es que hasta Oikawa se queda sin palabras cuando Kei muestra con orgullo el conejo azul que tiene entre las manos.

—¡Tsukki eres genial!— exclama Tadashi desde su asiento.

—Yo creo que el mío no parece un corazón, Oikawa-san, pero…— Hitoka aprieta los labios, mirando la figura amorfa de color rosa que está sobre el pupitre escolar. Es entonces cuando Oikawa decide levantarse de su asiento y ayudar a la pequeña a formar el corazón.

No le toma más que unos cuantos movimientos, solía hacer esto con mucha frecuencia cuando Shigeru era más pequeño y con la práctica memorizó los trazos de algunas figuras. En una ocasión también le regaló varios corazones de _origami_ a Iwaizumi, un gesto decididamente romántico con la única intención de avergonzarlo.

—¡Oikawa-san, está muy bonito! ¿Cómo lo hace tan fácil?

—Bueno, tengo muchos más años de práctica que tú, Yuutarou-kun— Oikawa le sonríe al pequeño, quien también tiene varias bolitas de papel de diferentes colores esparcidas por su pequeño escritorio. La figura que tiene entre las manos parece una peculiar mezcla entre oso y conejo.

—Creo que mi perro tampoco está quedando muy bien— confiesa algo apenado, mientras él se inclina hacia su asiento para ayudarlo.

Al final de la jornada escolar, Oikawa consigue hacer una grulla para cada uno de sus estudiantes. Después de ayudar a todos los niños, tiene casi que ir a contrarreloj pero lo consigue. Vale la pena cuando ve que a todos se les ilumina el rostro cuando va colocando el _origami_ sobre cada uno de sus asientos. Incluso las personalidades más singulares, como Kei o Akira, aceptan el regalo con una sonrisa.

—Nada de apiñarse en la puerta, niños. ¡Una fila para salir o nos quedamos diez minutos más!

 

+

 

—¡Cuidado, Shou-chan!

—De verdad lo siento Oikawa-san…— el pucherito del niño agranda sus mejillas, su naricita completamente arrugada mientras intenta acomodarse bien la mochila. Luce bastante gracioso y Oikawa tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír.

El niño se quedó al último porque una de las correas de su mochila quedó atorada en una de las patas de la silla. Les tomó un par de minutos solucionar el problema, lo que más le costó a Oikawa fue calmar a su estudiante, tan preocupado que estaba por dañar su mochila.

—Te dije que no importa. ¿Ves cómo no le pasó nada a tu mochila?— le da un toquecito en la frente, haciéndolo avanzar hacia la puerta.

—¡Sí, gracias! ¡Es que es mi favorita!— el niño da un saltito cuando avanzan por el pasillo. Es de los más entusiastas y risueños de su grupo, aunque al principio tuvo unos ligeros problemas de adaptación. Lloró durante tres días seguidos, incapaz de soportar los comentarios de Kei. Oikawa tuvo que intervenir constantemente hasta que el niño poco a poco encontró su hueco dentro del grupo.

Al principio algunos de sus colegas le preguntaban especialmente por él, ya que Shouyou es hijo de un importante hombre de negocios. Todos en la escuela parece que tienen una opinión al respecto porque Akaashi-san perdió a sus padres en un terrible accidente de tránsito que llegó hasta los noticieros. Y además porque es un tipo joven y ridículamente encantador, por lo que ha oído.

—Nos vemos mañana, Shouyou. ¡Cuídate!— Oikawa se despide de él a las puertas de la escuela. El niño asiente con una pequeña reverencia y cuando está al final de las escaleras agita su mano en señal de despedida.

Con la alegría que lo caracteriza, Shouyou corre a los brazos de _Bokuto-san_. El niño se cuelga de él, diciendo frases que Oikawa no alcanza a escuchar por completo. Recuerda que hace unas semanas atrás, al inicio del curso escolar, Oikawa tuvo la ocasión de conocer personalmente al tutor de Shouyou. A grandes rasgos no es más que un niñero bien remunerado y cada vez que se cruzan a la salida del colegio, Oikawa se pregunta qué será tener tanto dinero para pagar por el cuidado absoluto de su hijo. Cómo será lo que es vivir completamente despreocupado por los problemas económicos.

No puede siquiera imaginarlo.

Ese es un típico pensamiento de un lunes a mediodía, cuando recuerda todas las cuentas pendientes por pagar del apartamento que comparte con su hermana.

—¡Buenas tardes, Oikawa-san!— no sabe exactamente cómo Bokuto consigue balancear a Shouyou con un sólo brazo y conservar el equilibrio para despedirse de él con una mano alzada.

Shouyou se aleja en brazos de su niñero, riéndose a todo lo que dan sus pequeños pulmones.

—¿Ya nos vamos, tío Tooru?— Shigeru busca su mano, tirando de ella para llamar su atención. Su sobrino no sonríe abiertamente como lo hace Shouyou y Oikawa se dice que no debe comparar. Que todos los niños tienen personalidades diferentes. Pero algo se remueve en su pecho, una quemazón incómoda porque los niños nunca deben pagar los errores de sus padres.

—Nos vamos. Recuerda que antes de pasar por tu hermano tenemos que hacer unas cuantas compras— su hermana le dejó la lista esa mañana, arrugada en un viejo papel en la puerta de la nevera.

Eso fue en parte lo que retrasó su salida, debió adivinar la tragedia desde que perdió demasiado tiempo cambiando el pañal de Takeru esa mañana. Justo después su hermana insistió en que no podía dejarle la lista por un chat como la gente normal. En su trabajo pillaba mala señal y por eso había preparado el papel con todo lo que necesitaba del supermercado. Oikawa no se quejó entonces, ni tampoco ahora, porque ella está haciendo horas extras que vienen bien para la economía familiar.

—¡Compras! ¿Y también va a venir con nosotros Iwa-chan?— el rostro de Shigeru se ilumina, esperando con emoción mal disimulada una respuesta afirmativa.

Oikawa aprieta los labios por un par de segundos, conteniendo las ganas que tiene de reírse.

—Recuerda que sólo puedes decirle así cuando estás conmigo— tira de su sobrino para hacerlo avanzar, intentando que eso suene más como una orden en lugar de una súplica. 

 

+

 

—¿Podemos llevar también el cereal de chocolate, tío Tooru?— Shigeru va junto a él, ya tiene altura suficiente para sostener el mango del carrito de compras. Está en el pasillo de los cereales y su sobrino está mirando con anhelo un cereal de chocolate que seguro no tiene los componentes alimenticios que querría su hermana para su dieta.

De hecho, no recuerda que ese cereal haya aparecido nunca en la estantería de su casa. Cuando toma la caja por pura curiosidad y nota su estratosférico precio, confirma que eso nunca ha pisado su despensa.

—No compramos de este en casa. ¿Estás seguro que te gusta?— Oikawa enarca una ceja, dispuesto a evitar un enfrentamiento. Pero Shigeru ya está de brazos cruzados, preparado para llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

—Es que Shinji me lo dio a probar el otro día. ¡Sabe muy rico! ¿Podemos llevarlo? ¡Por favor!— cuando la frase sale de labios de su sobrino, Oikawa se siente estúpido por no haberlo pensado en primer lugar.

Una de las desventajas de tener a Shigeru en la escuela donde trabaja, es que está rodeado de compañeros que tienen padres que pueden permitirse lujos absurdos como niñeros muy bien pagados y cereales que cuestan una pequeña fortuna. Entre otro tipo de cosas que su madre y su tío no pueden permitirse todo el tiempo. O nunca.

La ventaja es que recibirá una educación de primera, y que Shigeru es el mejor de su clase.

El problema es que la educación de primera no le va a pagar a su sobrino aquel cereal de chocolate.

—Ya tenemos todo lo de la lista, Shigeru. Así que no, el cereal se queda— dice lo más firme que puede mientras mira cómo la cara de su sobrino se transforma.

Shigeru aprieta mucho los labios y por un instante cree que armará un berrinche en pleno supermercado. Pero de nuevo, el niño lo sorprende con un gesto más maduro para los seis años y medio que tiene. Asiente en silencio, tragándose el puchero lo más digno que puede y se prende de su mano.

—Está bien— susurra con voz más baja de la normal, mientras avanza sin su entusiasmo acostumbrado.

Camino a la caja decide comprarle a Shigeru un caramelo con sabor a fresa, en el paquete vienen tres y aunque no es esa enorme caja del cereal de chocolate, su sobrino parece satisfecho.

Quiere creer que su hermana le perdonará ese capricho. Después de todo nada compensa que Shigeru esté sonriente otra vez, ayudándolo con uno de los paquetes del supermercado.

Cuando se acercan a la puerta, Oikawa recibe por fin el chat que estaba esperando.

_“Estoy afuera”._

 

+

 

Iwaizumi tiene el mismo coche desde que iniciaron la universidad. Es aquel Toyota de color azul que cuida con mucho esmero a pesar que con el paso del tiempo tenga más y más citas recurrentes en el taller mecánico.

Pero Oikawa casi nunca se mete con aquel coche porque tiene muy buenos recuerdos. Gracias a ese coche, Oikawa pasó su examen de conducir a los dieciocho años. Allí fue donde se dieron su primer beso, cuando regresaban del cine para festejar los diecinueve años de Iwaizumi. Y el coche que lo ayudó a mudarse al campus universitario. También fue el coche que llevó a su hermana al hospital para dar a luz a Shigeru.

Y todavía siguen acumulando recuerdos. Como ahora, cuando entre él y su sobrino acomodan las compras en los asientos de atrás. Shigeru tiene su rincón designado, en el asiento de la izquierda, justo detrás de él.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, Shigeru?— Iwaizumi siempre se dirige a su sobrino como si el niño fuera un adulto en miniatura.

A Shigeru le encanta, por eso le repite a Oikawa que Iwaizumi es una de sus personas favoritas.

No importa cuántas veces lo escuche, Oikawa siempre se siente especialmente orgulloso. Su amistad con Iwaizumi comenzó más o menos a la edad de Shigeru, cuando sus padres se mudaron desde Sendai para instalarse en las afueras de Tokio. Iwaizumi vivía tres casas después de la suya y fue la primera persona del barrio que conoció.

Después de eso, el resto fue historia.

—¡Muy bien! Aunque llegamos un poquito tarde…— confiesa apenado. Puede ver el intenso sonrojo de su sobrino a través del espejo retrovisor.  

—¿En serio?

El tono inquisitivo de Iwaizumi le da escalofríos. Oikawa sabe que acabará encontrando la manera de reñirlo a pesar de que lo sucedido en la mañana no fue su culpa. No enteramente su culpa, al menos.

—Es que Takeru se hizo popó justo cuando íbamos a salir. Mi mamá ya se había ido y no pudimos hacer nada. ¿Cuánto falta para que aprenda a cambiarse solo?— ahora que Shigeru lo cuenta, se escucha hasta gracioso. Pero en la mañana fue un absoluto caos.

Por instantes, lo único que se escucha en el coche es la risa de Iwaizumi. Debe estar imaginándose su sufrimiento matutino. Oikawa se cruza de brazos y contiene un puchero de protesta. Puede perdonarlos que se estén riendo a su costa porque ambos están demasiado alegres para que él arruine el momento.

—Ya te dije que cuando tienes un problema así puedes llamarme. Hubiera podido pasar por todos y dejarte en la escuela con Shigeru— la propuesta de Iwaizumi es sincera. Sí es cierto que se lo ha dicho infinidad de veces.

Pero desde que decidió mudarse con su hermana para ayudarla con los niños, Oikawa hizo la promesa de volverse autosuficiente. Eso incluye no pedirle asistencia a Iwaizumi cada cinco minutos.

—Pero tu trabajo está al otro lado de la ciudad, entones hubieras llegado tarde tú. Es un círculo vicioso— se encoge de hombros, pero sabe por la expresión de Iwaizumi que ese pobre argumento no lo convence del todo.

Por eso desvía la vista hacia la ventana, simulando que presta atención a las calles. Las reconoce al instante, pues están acercándose al vecindario donde vive.

—Shigeru, tú tienes mi teléfono, la próxima vez que pase algo así serás tú quien me llame. ¿Qué te parece?— suelta un respingo al escuchar la pregunta. Cuando se voltea, Iwaizumi está sonriendo abiertamente y Shigeru da palmaditas desde su asiento.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo prometo!

Su mejor amigo está mediando con Shigeru porque le resulta más fácil razonar con un niño de seis años que con él. Oikawa se lleva una mano a los labios, pero no puede evitar una carcajada.

Superado por las circunstancias en unas cuantas frases. Se nota que es lunes.

 

+

 

Cuando llegan a casa, Iwaizumi se ofrece a quedarse con Shigeru mientras él pasa por Takeru a la guardería. Le pilla por sorpresa el ofrecimiento, pero resulta tan conveniente que es imposible negarse. Aunque le dé algo de pena que sea Iwaizumi quien acomode todas las bolsas del supermercado. Pero su parte más racional le recuerda que Iwaizumi sabe perfectamente dónde está cada cosa en la cocina. Simplemente es lo que pasa luego de tantos años de conocerse.

Desde los seis años, Oikawa no conoce otra realidad que no incluya a Iwaizumi. Todos sus recuerdos y momentos importantes, son con él a su lado. A los catorce pensó que simplemente tenía un enamoramiento con su mejor amigo. A los dieciséis ya tenía muy claro que estaba enamorado. Pero no fue hasta los diecinueve que decidió lanzarse al vacío y robarle un beso. Para su sorpresa, Iwaizumi no sólo le correspondió sino que además le confesó que llevaba meses pensando cómo declararse.

Ambos todavía se ríen al recordarlo, los dos estando en la misma página sin saberlo.

También recuerda el primer día que se lo dijeron a sus familias. Aún resuena en sus oídos la carcajada de su hermana, preguntándoles si acaso no llevaban años siendo novios. La madre de Iwaizumi también les aclaró que habían sido muy obvios desde la adolescencia.

Un buen día, Shigeru también le había hecho la pregunta. Le preguntó directamente si Iwaizumi era su novio. Lo hizo delante del mismo Iwaizumi, quien le miró apretando los labios y conteniendo una sonrisa. Oikawa en ese entonces tuvo que darle la única respuesta consecuente que tenía.

_“Iwa-chan es la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, Shigeru-kun”._

Sólo falta que vivan oficialmente juntos, pero Oikawa está esperando el momento propicio para traer el tema. El único inconveniente es que Takeru apenas es un bebé, Shigeru es muy pequeño y su hermana sigue necesitando su ayuda. Además, todavía no está claro cuándo ella pedirá formalmente el divorcio al ingrato de su cuñado.

Oikawa no quiere dejarla sola con dos niños tan pequeños. Iwaizumi tampoco ha dicho nada al respecto porque sabe las razones que tiene para haberse mudado con su hermana. Sabe que tiene que volver sobre ese tema y retomar su futuro pronto, pero por ahora no le preocupa. Cuenta con Iwaizumi incondicionalmente, no tienen que vivir juntos para sentirse seguro respecto a él o su relación.

—Oikawa-san, tan puntual como siempre— en la guardería le recibe Matsukawa con su habitual sonrisa cordial. Es el encargado y quien los recibió la primera vez que iban a inscribir a Takeru. Escogieron la guardería por la cercanía con casa, pero su experiencia hasta ahora ha sido maravillosa.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que es la primera cosa puntual que hago en el día, Mattsun?— comenta en un arranque de sinceridad, usando aquel apodo que le dio Shigeru cuando conoció al encargado. Su sobrinito no sabía pronunciar bien el apellido y él adoptó el apodo por simple costumbre.

—No te creo nada, estás exagerando como siempre— se ríe mientras llama a una de las asistentes de la guardería. Es menudita y de pelo rubio, Oikawa se divierte porque siempre se sonroja cuando Iwaizumi le acompaña. La chica trae a Takeru en brazos, quien se remueve gustoso cuando su tío lo estrecha contra su pecho.

—Vamos a casa, jovencito— susurra, recostándolo en su cochecito para emprender el camino de vuelta al edificio.

Takeru sólo remueve su sonaja, el sonido de los cascabeles los acompaña hasta que llegan al portón. Oikawa no encuentra las llaves, estas siempre tienen la dudosa cualidad de perderse hasta el fondo de la mochila del bebé. La mochila fue un obsequio de Iwaizumi para su hermana en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada. Es verde menta y tiene decenas de bolsillos, muy útiles para guardar todas las cosas de Takeru.

El único problema es que siempre se traga las malditas llaves y Oikawa no aprende a guardarlas en su chaqueta o pantalón. Es un círculo vicioso muy desesperante.

Desde el cochecito, su sobrino agita la sonaja con más fuerza. Como si supiera que su tío está viviendo una crisis existencial porque no encuentra las llaves.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! Juro que aquí deben estar…— masculla en voz alta, maldiciendo una vez más el día de hoy.

_Lunes._

Definitivamente no podía ser de otra forma.

 

+

 

—Tío Tooru, tu teléfono lleva sonando desde que te fuiste— cuando vuelve a casa, Shigeru se precipita hacia el coche de su hermanito. Por suerte, Iwaizumi se adelanta y toma al bebé en brazos antes que el niño lo intente.

Éste le confirma lo que su sobrino acaba de decir, mientras ladea la cabeza para señalar la mesa. Ahí dejó su teléfono cuando se fue a la guardería. Oikawa se queda mirando la mesa un instante, el suspiro atorado en su garganta.

Sabe que no es su hermana, si fuera algo importante y él no responde, ya habría marcado a casa. O en su defecto a Iwaizumi, como siempre hace cuando hay una emergencia.

Si el teléfono sigue vibrando sobre la mesa, sólo puede significar una cosa.

Cuenta cada segundo que pasa desde que se aproxima al teléfono hasta que lo toma en sus manos. Cuando revisa se da cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, todos los mensajes nuevos son del grupo de padres de familia. Oikawa está completamente en contra de tener tantos canales de comunicación con los padres de sus alumnos, pero el director insistió en que todos los maestros tuvieran un chat grupal. Según él, para tener una comunicación más directa.

Más bien para darle a Oikawa dolores de cabeza que no necesita.

Le toma sólo unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que todo el alboroto es sobre las cartulinas de colores que pidió para el jueves. Son para hacer una manualidad, quiere que los niños armen marcos de fotografías. Es algo simple y puntual, no entiende por qué los padres están armando tanto alboroto.

Tiene dos mensajes, casi seguidos, de la madre de Hitoka preguntando específicamente de qué colores tienen que ser las cartulinas. El siguiente mensaje es de la madre de Tadashi, quien está sugiriendo en qué lugares comprar las cartulinas. El padre de Akira impone algo de cordura cuando dice que seguro no importan tanto los colores de las cartulinas.

—¿Te están acosando los padres otra vez?— ni siquiera nota cuánto se acerca Iwaizumi.

Oikawa está sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con las manos de Iwaizumi sobre sus hombros. Por un instante todo parece estar su justo lugar, aunque sea apenas el inicio de una larga semana.

—Sólo estoy pidiendo cartulinas de colores. La próxima vez pediré hojas de cerezo recién cortadas, a ver qué van a decir— lo peor es que no puede contener una carcajada ante lo ridículo que es todo el asunto.

Iwaizumi desciende lentamente sus manos, llegando hasta su espalda. Él cierra los ojos apenas siente las caricias circulares por encima de su ropa. Sí, definitivamente el lunes se transforma en algo mucho mejor gracias a su novio.

—Ignóralos un rato. ¿No me dijiste que eso era para el jueves? Seguro seguirán complicándose hasta el miércoles por más que se los expliques. Así que no les prestes mucha atención ahora— el consejo suena razonable, pero Oikawa no puede evitar reírse.

—¿En serio? Te recordaré esta conversación cuando estés quejándote de los padres de tus alumnos…— susurra, aún con los ojos cerrados.

La respuesta de Iwaizumi llega en forma de gruñido. Su novio es profesor de deportes en una escuela primaria. Oikawa conoce a alguno de sus alumnos, niños muy entusiastas que seguro desatan toda su energía en la clase de deportes. Sabe que si hay alguien capaz de contener toda aquella intensidad infantil, es Iwaizumi. Su presencia magnética impone a cualquiera, pero a veces lidiar con los padres requiere de otras habilidades sociales.

—Son pocos, pero créeme que los intensos valen por todos. Daishou-san quiere que sus hijos sean unos atletas olímpicos y los niños apenas están aprendiendo cómo usar un balón. Es una pesadilla.

Es el turno de Oikawa para reírse, sin duda ser maestro es un ejercicio combinado de destreza y mucha paciencia. Sobre todo esto último.

Iwaizumi se inclina hacia él, dándole un rápido beso en la cabeza. Generalmente hace ese tipo de gestos cuando quiere dar por zanjada una discusión. Siempre le dice que eso es hacer trampa. ¿Quién no se rinde cuando lo callan a besos?

—¿Quieres que les prepare la cena?

La pregunta de Iwaizumi es música para sus oídos, esta es una de las ocasiones en que Oikawa se pregunta qué hizo en su vida pasada para merecer a su novio.

—Eres el mejor, Iwa-chan.

—Tomaré eso como un sí— susurra, dándole otro beso rápido, esta vez en la mejilla.

 

+

 

Iwaizumi prepara pescado, con _genmai_ y ensalada para acompañar. Shigeru mira esta última con cierta sospecha, sólo se atreve a servirse los trocitos de zanahoria en su plato. Oikawa contiene una sonrisa mientras observa a su sobrino servirse el resto de la cena.

—Los vegetales no te van a hacer daño, Shigeru— Iwaizumi frunce el ceño, sin quitar la vista del niño.

—Prefiero el pescado— susurra, conteniendo un pucherito mientras juega con los palillos antes de tomar arroz para probar un bocado.

Él se ríe entre dientes, pero les da la espalda a ambos mientras acomoda a Takeru en su silla. Para él la cena consiste en un puré mixto de frutas. El bebé ya está empezando a probar sabores nuevos, pero parece tener una predilección por las frutas. Iwaizumi siempre se mete con él diciéndole que Takeru sacó su afición a las cosas dulces.

—También hice sopa miso, pero la dejé en la cocina, es para cuando vuelva tu hermana— cuando se gira hacia Iwaizumi, nota que su plato está intacto. Nunca empieza a comer sin él.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, Shigeru ya está devorando todo lo que hay en su plato. Oikawa bufa, enarcando ambas cejas en dirección a su sobrino.

—¿Ya diste gracias por la comida, Shigeru-kun?— comenta, fingiendo enfado.

Su sobrino se toma sus palabras demasiado en serio, pues se atora con el arroz que está comiendo. Tose un par de veces, al punto que Iwaizumi le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, recomendándole que mire hacia el techo.

—Vas a matar al niño, Oikawa.

Lo más ridículo de todo es que la escena no parece tan grave porque Takeru empieza a reírse. En realidad es un ruidito gracioso que brota de su pequeña garganta, pero a Oikawa le suena como a una risa. Probablemente a Shigeru también, porque luego de su acceso de tos, voltea en dirección a su hermanito.

—¡Te estás burlando de mí! Claro, quieres que muera para así quedarte con tío Tooru para ti solo. ¡No pasará!— exclama a todo pulmón, sacándole la lengua al bebé. Por suerte, Takeru es muy pequeño para meterse en una discusión con su hermano y el asunto acaba ahí.

Luego de aquel pequeño incidente, Oikawa por fin toma asiento junto a Iwaizumi. Éste le toma de la mano suavemente, es sólo un gesto puntual, pero Oikawa siente como si todos sus músculos se relajaran por fin.

—¡Gracias por la comida!— dice con entusiasmo, para después tomar los palillos dispuesto a devorar todo lo que tiene frente a él.

La comida está deliciosa, Oikawa no deja ni un solo grano de arroz para el recuerdo. Su novio también está dispuesto a lavar la vajilla después de la cena, pero Oikawa se niega en rotundo. Empiezan a discutir al respecto hasta que llegan a la conclusión que lo harán entre los dos.

A Shigeru le parece buena idea porque así se libra de semejante tarea y porque le encargan la misión de cuidar de su hermanito en tanto. Se siente un niño responsable y les promete que lo hará muy bien.

—Shigeru es idéntico a ti cuando eras niño— susurra cuando ambos llegan a la cocina. Oikawa tiene las manos llenas de platos sucios y no puede darle un golpecito a Iwaizumi como se debe. Porque reconoce perfectamente el tono de burla implícito en sus palabras.

—¿Qué insinúas? Llegará muy lejos en la vida, que sepas.

—Será entusiasta y muy respondón, como su tío— susurra entre dientes, dejando por un instante los platos sobre el fregador.

Hay algo en la sonrisa de Iwaizumi que lo desarma. Oikawa agradece aún tener coordinación para no dejar caer los platos que lleva encima. Alcanza a dejarlos en un lugar seguro y luego abraza a Iwaizumi con fuerza. Apoya la frente en su espalda, cerrando los ojos un instante y deleitándose con su compañía.

En días como hoy, se siente realmente afortunado de tenerlo en su vida.

Oikawa no se queja de su suerte, reconoce que tiene una buena vida. Sin embargo, es aún mejor porque la comparte con Iwaizumi.

—Gracias por todo, Hajime— susurra contra su piel. Las manos de Iwaizumi buscan las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza.

—No digas tonterías. Hago esto porque quiero, Tooru— casi siempre que están solos, acaban hablándose por sus nombres de pila. La formalidad se rompe y Oikawa está con el alma desnuda frente a su novio.

Es una sensación liberadora.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La segunda parte de la historia está en fase de preproducción, pretendo completarla con (spoiler!) el punto de vista de Iwaizumi. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es bienvenido <3


	2. Domingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamás pensé que terminaría de escribir el POV de Iwaizumi con más de un mes de retraso, pero los tiempos se me complicaron un montón y luego llegaron las fiestas de diciembre que consumen mucho tiempo. Pero ya se pasó la resaca por el año nuevo así que aquí está. Un agradecimiento especial para [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie) quien beteó la historia y además me soportó durante todo el proceso, como siempre. Creo que aún estoy a tiempo para desearles un feliz 2017 a todo el que está leyendo esto y que el nuevo año nos traiga más haikyuu y más fandom para disfrutarlo <3

Iwaizumi aprovecha los domingos para quedarse una hora extra en la cama y así descansar un poco de la apretada agenda de la semana. Sin embargo, esa mañana lo despierta la alarma de su teléfono, que busca a ciegas con su mano derecha. Son las ocho y media, anoche parecía una hora decente para despertarse, pero su cuerpo parece resentir su decisión.

Entrecierra los ojos unos cuantos minutos, para su mente no deben ser más de cinco pero cuando vuelve la vista al teléfono nota que son casi las nueve de la mañana. Sale de la cama pegando un salto que casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Por suerte consigue sostenerse colocando una mano en el borde de la cama, lo último que necesita es un golpe, ya está empezando bastante mal su domingo.

Todavía con los párpados pesados, avanza despacio hacia el baño. Toma la segunda mala decisión del día al abrir sólo el grifo del agua fría. Al menos consigue quitarse el sueño de encima en un parpadeo, pero demora en la ducha más de lo esperado porque aún siente el cuerpo entumecido por la falta de descanso.

Cuando vuelve a su habitación para terminar de vestirse, está menos adormecido que antes. Sus movimientos siguen torpes, pero ya puede leer la pantalla del teléfono sin que le duelan los ojos. Tiene varios mensajes nuevos, la mayoría de Oikawa, para darle los buenos días y también para confirmar la hora en que pasará por él.

Los domingos también son los días que reserva para tener citas decentes con su novio. Es el único momento real de su semana en que puede dedicarse a Oikawa por completo, en el que puede desentenderse del trabajo y los problemas cotidianos sin que nada importe más que escuchar los chistes malos de su novio.

_> >Paso por ti y Shigeru a las dos._

Oikawa no demora ni un minuto en responderle, aceptando sus términos. No le sorprende, pues conociéndolo seguro lleva despierto al menos una hora antes de que él. Nunca tuvo problema en madrugar, ni siquiera en la universidad cuando ambos se trasnochaban estudiando. Siempre amanecía fresco y cargado de energía al día siguiente.

Ese domingo quedan de convertir su cita semanal en un paseo con Shigeru. Fue prácticamente improvisado, lo hablaron el miércoles cuando el niño les dijo que había sacado la calificación más alta en su presentación de inglés.

Así que su encuentro romántico quedó convertido en una visita al Museo de Ciencias Naturales. Iwaizumi fue quien lo propuso. No había terminado la frase cuando Shigeru ya estaba preguntándoles a qué hora iban a ir y si además podían ir a su cafetería favorita.

Se echa el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, dispuesto a ignorar los chats de Oikawa por un instante. Si se engancha hablando con él no terminará los pendientes de la mañana y así nunca llegará a tiempo para la visita al museo.

Lo último que necesita para salir es su billetera, está tan gastada que no duda que Oikawa le compre una nueva sin consultar un día de estos, valiéndose de cualquier excusa. Siempre la guarda en el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche, junto a la cama.

Cuando busca a tientas la billetera, sus dedos hacen contacto con algo que reconoce al instante. Tira un poco más del cajón, revelando los cinco corazones de _origami_ que están ahí. Una tarde, Oikawa volvió de su trabajo con una bolsa llena de _origamis_ en forma de corazón de distintos colores. Faltaban dos semanas para su aniversario pero aún así ese testarudo se empeñó en rellenar de _origamis_ toda la cama y parte del piso de su habitación.

Al final, esos cinco sobrevivieron a la limpieza profunda del día siguiente.

Iwaizumi sonríe embriagado por los recuerdos, tomando la billetera entre las manos y guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Minutos después, sale de su apartamento con energías renovadas.

 

+

 

El primer pendiente en su lista es ir al supermercado. Iwaizumi habría hecho esto ayer como lo programó en un inicio, pero salió más tarde de lo acostumbrado de su trabajo. Está seguro que si algún ingeniero o doctor le escuchara quejarse sobre su puesto de maestro de deportes en una escuela primaria se reiría de él. Pero los últimos tres días se han convertido en un absoluto infierno.

Iwaizumi apenas se queja de su trabajo, de hecho está muy feliz con el puesto que tiene y siente aprecio tanto por sus estudiantes como por sus colegas. Pero para esta época se acerca el festival escolar y este año el director tuvo la genial idea de presentar una obra con los estudiantes de primer y segundo año.

Casi todos los maestros estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería una genial idea, incluso al mismo Iwaizumi le pareció ideal y que los niños se divertirían mucho. El problema comenzó cuando el director no sólo lo nombró parte del comité organizador, sino que sería el responsable del pequeño escenario que iban a montar en el gimnasio.

Se lo contó a Oikawa el jueves y la expresión de absoluta pena que le dedicó su novio lo hizo maldecir aún más su suerte.

Al menos sus colegas, Moniwa y Misaki, también están en el comité y se fía de su criterio. Se consuela pensando que aún tienen un par de semanas por delante y que si cumplen con todas las fechas estipuladas, todo saldrá bien. Pero el director tiene expectativas tan altísimas que no está seguro que puedan cumplirlo todo. Se conformará con mantener la cordura hasta que el festival acabe.

Aunque sabe que no debería darle más vueltas al asunto en su día libre, no puede evitar seguir pensando en ello incluso cuando ya está en el supermercado. Lleva en el teléfono una lista de lo que hace falta, no son más de diez artículos así que calcula que no le llevará demasiado tiempo.

Cuando tiene todo en la cesta de compras, se atreve a agregar tres panes de leche. Está seguro que a Oikawa y Shigeru les encantará comer eso de camino al museo.

—¿Iwaizumi-san?

No lleva ni dos pasos fuera del supermercado cuando una vocecita lo detiene. La reconoce al instante y cuando ladea el cuerpo, ahí está Kentarou, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kentarou es uno de sus estudiantes, uno que destaca bastante en la clase de deportes, es de los que siempre está dispuesto a esforzarse más de la cuenta. Vive a un par de cuadras de su apartamento, así que suele encontrárselo con cierta regularidad los fines de semana e incluso en alguna ocasión, especialmente en alguna tarde muy lluviosa, lo ha llevado hasta su casa para ahorrarle el viaje en autobús.

En una de sus tantas conversaciones en la sala de profesores, Moniwa quedó sorprendido al escuchar que Kentarou era de los mejores estudiantes de Iwaizumi. Al parecer en el aula de clases no tenía el mismo comportamiento.

—Buenos días, Kentarou— Iwaizumi casi siempre es formal con sus estudiantes, no usa honoríficos a menos que sea necesario y cree que ese es el truco para ganarse su confianza más rápido. Los niños siempre se crecen cuando ven que los adultos los tratan como iguales en lugar de mirarlos con tanta condescendencia— ¿Adónde vas?

Kentarou lleva zapatillas, tiene pantalones cortos que muestran rodillas llenas de raspones. Iwaizumi reconoce varios de ellos, producto de alguna caída durante la clase de deportes. También lleva una camisa holgada que por la pinta que tiene, está seguro que no es la primera vez que la usa durante esa semana.

—Iba al parque— lo dice tan rápido y decidido que Iwaizumi no pone en duda a cuál parque se refiere. Queda tan sólo a media cuadra de camino, es una bonita mañana y no duda que el niño pretenda quedarse ahí todo el tiempo posible.

Sin embargo, a pesar del escenario tan cotidiano hay un detalle que resalta de entre los demás. Parpadea, alzando la vista y dándose cuenta que todas las personas que están cerca y caminan por la acera no tienen pinta de acompañar al niño ni de conocerlo siquiera.

—Eso suena bien— admite, con una sonrisa mientras se acerca a su estudiante. Coloca una mano sobre su hombro, fijándose de nuevo a su alrededor para confirmar que realmente no hay nadie que lo esté acompañando— ¿Pero vas a ir solo?

Recibe un suspiro ahogado como respuesta y justo en ese momento Iwaizumi sabe que no puede desentenderse del asunto. Y que muy probablemente ese viaje al supermercado le tomará más de la cuenta.

 

+

 

Cuando llegan al parque, Kentarou se precipita hacia el columpio de manera instintiva sin voltear a mirarlo. Iwaizumi ni siquiera lo piensa y toma asiento en una banca cercana. A su lado coloca las bolsas del supermercado, agradeciendo para sus adentros no haber comprado ningún producto que necesite refrigeración inmediata.

Revisa su teléfono un instante, el último mensaje de Oikawa incluye una fotografía de Shigeru ya vestido y esperando por él. Está a punto de decirle que quizás tarde un poco más de lo esperado cuando le salta un mensaje del grupo de profesores. No tiene que mirarlo con detenimiento para saber que se trata del Director, seguro recordándoles la reunión que tienen mañana a las once.

Iwaizumi bufa, el estrés apoderándose de todo su cuerpo luego de comprobar que, efectivamente, es su jefe para recordarles de la reunión. Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

—¿Iwaizumi-san?— cuando Kentarou se acerca a él de nuevo, tiene la frente llena de sudor. Pero está sonriendo con todos los dientes, conoce esa expresión de sobra porque es la que pone cada vez que llega de primero a la clase de deportes. Corre con frecuencia para llegar al gimnasio, a pesar que Iwaizumi le ha dicho en infinidad de ocasiones que podría lastimarse si no tiene cuidado.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien para jugar?— la pregunta parece inocente, pero él sabe bien lo que quiere conseguir.

El niño lo mira por un momento, arrugando las cejas como si estuviera pensándose mucho la respuesta. Al cabo de un instante se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

—Me gusta más estar solo— responde con un tono menos firme que el de antes. No duda que lo esté diciendo en serio, durante las clases de deportes es menos cooperador cuando se trata de actividades en grupo.

Iwaizumi suspira, coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Kentarou y éste es incapaz de contener un espasmo. Lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, en su rostro ya no hay ni una pizca de alegría, sino de una seriedad absoluta que lo hace parecer mucho mayor.

—Así que no estás haciendo caso a eso que te dije hace unas semanas ¿lo recuerdas? Sobre hacer amigos en clase— comenta con voz suave, aunque firme. A Kentarou se le escapa un bufido, parece tan contrariado que Iwaizumi no puede evitar sonreír.

—No se me da bien hacer amigos, Iwaizumi-san…— suena tan angustiado al respecto que Iwaizumi retira su mano, volviendo a acomodarse mejor en el respaldar de la banca.

—Pero es mucho más divertido jugar en grupo que tú solo ¿no lo has pensado?— comenta pronunciando la sonrisa.

Por esta vez, Kentarou no responde enseguida. Parece estar pensando en su pregunta con mucho detenimiento. Iwaizumi no está seguro si eso es bueno o malo.

Después de unos cuantos años de experiencia en su profesión, Iwaizumi sabe bien que no se puede llegar a todos tus alumnos de la misma manera. Que hay algunos que simplemente se quedan contigo, esos con los que conectas sin siquiera proponértelo. Kyoutani Kentarou entra en esa categoría, Iwaizumi tiene debilidad por él, en especial porque le preocupa que pasen los meses y el niño siga estancado con habilidades sociales casi nulas.

—¿Es malo si me gusta estar solo?

—No, por supuesto que no— Iwaizumi le sonríe, mientras niega con la cabeza— pero no puedes estar solo todo el tiempo.

Sólo recibe un gruñido infantil como respuesta, así que se consuela pensando en que el pequeño Kentarou sabe que él tiene la razón.

Uno de los contras de su trabajo, es que convive con sus estudiantes pocas horas de la semana comparado con otros de sus colegas. La influencia que tiene en ellos es mucho menor, para su pesar. Pero cuando se imagina a sí mismo enseñando matemáticas frente a una horda de niños inquietos se recuerda por qué lo suyo es desenvolverse en un gimnasio y no en un salón de clases.

—Pero puedo quedarme contigo un rato— le ofrece al final. Ni siquiera piensa bien su propuesta o que Oikawa estará contando con su puntualidad en las próximas horas. Kentarou lo mira, ojos muy abiertos y los labios desencajados.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a jugar conmigo?

Lo único malo es que no tiene cómo jugar con Kentarou y vigilar las bolsas del supermercado al mismo tiempo. Pero mientras se pone en pie, cree que se las apañará de alguna forma. De todas formas duda que alguien se interese por las ínfimas compras que hizo ese domingo por la mañana.

—Por supuesto, juguemos un rato— Kentarou da un saltito, se mueve tan rápido que Iwaizumi por instinto tiene que sostenerlo de un brazo para que no acabe en el suelo con todos los dientes rotos.

Ambos ríen al mismo tiempo, Iwaizumi se repite una y otra vez que Oikawa le perdonará el retraso.

 

+

 

—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que sí era él! ¡Iwaizumi-san!— cuando se gira en dirección a la voz, reconoce al instante a dos de sus estudiantes. No le sorprende ver a Taketora ahí en medio del parque un domingo por la mañana, pero ver a Kenma a su lado lo deja sin palabras.

Sigue pareciéndole muy curioso que los niños sean amigos cuando tienen personalidades tan opuestas. Taketora, siempre entusiasta y con ganas de sobresalir. Kenma, el único de toda su clase que elude hacer deportes y es casi siempre el último que escogen para los juegos en grupo.

—Buenos días, Iwaizumi-san…— no muy lejos de los niños, está Yaku, el padre de Kenma. Ambos se saludan con un leve asentimiento y lo primero en que se fija Iwaizumi es que Yaku lleva una pelota en la mano. Tiene que morderse la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario al respecto que pueda romper la aparente armonía de esa escena.

—¿Kentarou, acaso Iwaizumi-san te trajo al parque?— antes que pueda iniciar una conversación en condiciones, Taketora lanza aquella pregunta tan espontánea que deja a todos en silencio.

Desde donde está, Iwaizumi observa cómo Kentarou arruga los labios sin disimular su fastidio y Kenma parece palidecer con expresión mortificada. Todo el intercambio parece que acabará en un desastre, pero cuando Yaku coloca la mano libre sobre el hombro de Taketora el ambiente parece apaciguarse por un momento.

—Tora, esas no son formas. Tu mamá te dio permiso pero recuerda que…

—Ya sé, ya sé, dijo que me portara bien o nos volveríamos a casa— el niño baja la mirada con actitud arrepentida y por un instante Iwaizumi cree que se disculpará. Pero después se incorpora, inflando su pecho mientras señala a Kentarou— ¡Pero es que si Kentarou recibe clase privadas los domingos yo también quiero!

Cuando su mirada se entrecruza con la de Yaku, ninguno de los dos puede evitar reírse.

—Iwaizumi-san sólo estaba jugando conmigo un rato…— Kentarou ya no parece molesto, aunque no se mueve de su sitio. Iwaizumi se siente observado, es como si el niño estuviera esperando que él maneje la situación. Sabe bien que lo más sensato es tomar esta oportunidad para regresar a casa, dejar las compras en su apartamento y alistarse para buscar a Oikawa y su sobrino.

Pero conoce demasiado a Kentarou y Taketora para imaginarse qué pasará si decide despedirse tan abruptamente.

—¿Por qué no juegas un rato con Tora y Kenma?— para su fortuna, Yaku es más rápido que él. Da un paso al frente y extiende la pelota hacia Kentarou, a pesar que la expresión de Taketora es de infinita protesta el niño no se atreve a decir nada. Kentarou mira la pelota y a él indistintamente, pero al final decide tomarla entre las manos— pero es para compartir entre los tres.

—Sí, Yaku-san…— el asentimiento de Kentarou es más un susurro que una respuesta entusiasta, pero se acerca a Taketora y Kenma con la pelota entre las manos.

Yaku parece más que satisfecho, regalándole a los niños una sonrisa.

Curiosamente, el único que parece inquieto por semejante escenario es su hijo. Kentarou y Taketora ya están poniéndose de acuerdo sobre qué jugar. En cambio Kenma balancea sus pies sobre el suelo, indeciso sobre si acercarse más a ellos o volverse hacia su padre.

Como Iwaizumi imagina, Kenma da un par de pasitos hacia su padre. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y mira al suelo, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a ninguno de los dos. Iwaizumi se fija en sus zapatillas, perfectamente anudadas y casi intactas, por el poco uso. En completo contraste con las de Kentarou o Taketora, que están llenas de tierra y gastadas por el uso continuo.

—Tora ya tiene con quién jugar, papá. ¿Podría quedarme aquí contigo?

—¡Kenma! ¡Ven aquí!— el niño suelta un respingo cuando escucha que le llaman. Entonces sí alza la vista hacia su padre, sabiendo que está en una encrucijada.

Yaku se inclina hacia él para revolver el pelo, en un gesto cargado de cariño.

—No vas a hacer esperar a Tora y Kentarou ¿cierto?

—Papá, van a pelearse a los cinco minutos— aunque Kenma sea de los alumnos más difíciles de tratar en clase de deportes, al menos Iwaizumi reconoce que nunca se rinde cuando quiere tener la razón en algo.

—Por supuesto que no. Y aunque así fuera, voy a estar a unos metros. Estará todo bajo control— Yaku le regala una sonrisa firme, que no da espacio para que Kenma vuelva a quejarse. El niño por fin suspira resignado, encaminándose hacia los otros dos casi arrastrando los pies.

Cuando están a solas, Iwaizumi no puede evitar reírse. Se cruza de brazos, observando cómo sorprendentemente Taketora deja la pelota en manos de Kenma. No está escuchando las frases completas, pero parece estar diciéndole que será él quien ponga las reglas, algo sobre que es el más justo de los tres.

—Tienes que darme la fórmula, Yaku-san. Yo sólo consigo que coopere a regañadientes— comenta con un tono que aparenta ser jovial aunque está cargado de una pizca de verdad. Yaku suspira, rascándose el cuello con actitud resignada.

—Aún no encuentro que le pille gracia al deporte, lo siento mucho Iwaizumi-san.

—Está bien, sé que no todos pueden ser…— por algún motivo que no alcanza a entender, Taketora y Kentarou están corriendo alrededor de los columpios mientras Kenma sigue balanceando la pelota con cuidado entre sus manos, con los ojos cerrados. Se pregunta qué clase de juego es ese y si sus reglas son tan extrañas como parecen a simple vista— bueno, como Kentarou y Taketora.

La risa despreocupada de Yaku le da la razón y siempre es bueno sentirse validado, en especial por el padre de uno de sus estudiantes.

 

+ 

 

—Puedo quedarme con los niños, Iwaizumi-san…— la oferta de Yaku le toma desprevenido. Justo cuando está tentado a buscar su teléfono otra vez, para comprobar la hora y ver cuántos mensajes sin leer tiene de Oikawa. Si tiene más de diez, sabrá que ya no hay salvación alguna para él.

—Oh… ¿en serio? Pero, Kentarou no…

—Puedo acercarlo hasta su casa. Aunque planeaba invitar a Tora a una heladería, seguro que puedo llevarlo a él también. Después lo dejaré en su casa— Yaku sonríe con una seguridad que lo tranquiliza al instante. A lo lejos escucha las risas de los niños, no puede evitar girarse hacia ellos.

Kentarou está lanzando la pelota hacia Taketora, quien casi tropieza por alcanzarla. Kenma está sentado en una esquina, piernas cruzadas y parece darles indicaciones. Desde la banca no podría decirlo con seguridad, pero luce muy concentrado en lo que está haciendo.

—En verdad te lo agradecería mucho, Yaku-san. No quería dejarlo solo en el parque, sé que vive muy cerca pero…— Iwaizumi no termina la frase, pues la expresión sombría de Yaku es más que suficiente para saber que sabe de qué está hablando.

Iwaizumi no conoce personalmente a los padres de todos sus estudiantes. Su posición como maestro de deportes no le permite interactuar con ellos todo el tiempo, pero siempre hay algunos que despiertan su interés por infinidad de razones, positivas o negativas. Yaku está dentro del primer grupo, fue uno de los pocos padres de familia que pidió una cita con él, para hablar sobre Kenma y su absoluto rechazo a cualquier tipo de actividad física. El padre de Kentarou se encuentra seguro durante el segundo grupo. Iwaizumi nunca lo ha visto, pero sabe que jamás ha asistido a una sola reunión escolar y tampoco firma los permisos cada vez que la clase se va de excursión.

—No lo dejaré solo, te doy mi palabra— la promesa implícita en sus palabras le arranca una sonrisa. Yaku extiende una mano, agitándola en dirección hacia los niños que no parecen percatarse de lo que está haciendo— ¡Iwaizumi-san ya se tiene que ir! ¡A despedirse!

Los niños encajan la noticia de maneras muy diferentes. Kenma se pone en pie al llamado de su padre, quitándose la tierra de las rodillas con las palmas de las manos. Taketora da un saltito y avanza hacia ellos trotando, la sonrisa desbordando su rostro. Kentarou avanza más despacio, casi a la par de Kenma, incapaz de disimular el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pero ya te tienes que ir, de verdad?

—Es domingo, Iwaizumi-san tiene cosas que hacer. Pero no pongas esa cara Tora, recuerda que les prometí llevarlos por un helado— al niño le cambia el rostro nada más oírlo. Puede darse cuenta que Yaku se fija en Kentarou, más rezagado y de brazos cruzados— Kentarou también puede venir.

Éste parece sorprendido cuando lo escucha hablar, lo mira confundido y luego lo mira a él. Iwaizumi siente cómo se le encoge el estómago porque en el fondo sabe que el niño está pidiendo silenciosamente su aprobación. Sabe que hay algo incómodo en toda esta situación, pero pronuncia la sonrisa lo mejor que puede.

—Mañana tenemos clase de deportes, así que me tienen que contar cómo les fue. Pero no le den muchos problemas a Yaku-san— advierte al final, con un tono un poco más formal.

Kenma se remueve en su sitio y murmura algo parecido a una despedida, sus ojos clavados en el suelo y el pelo cayéndole en todo el rostro. Taketora agita la mano rápidamente frente a su cara, dice algo sobre que comerá doble ración de helado en su honor.

Kentarou lo observa muy fijamente, con los labios apretados. Iwaizumi adivina que en ese gesto hay un reproche mal contenido. Quizás por eso se atreve a extender una mano y revolverle el pelo. Sonríe apenas siente que el niño se relaja, el leve rubor en sus mejillas al saberse el centro de atención.

—Nos vemos mañana— se queda con el gesto de Kentarou, alzando su mano sólo por un instante, en señal de despedida.

Cuando se aleja, Iwaizumi alza la mano libre de las bolsas del supermercado, agitándola entusiasta para decir adiós. Escucha a lo lejos la voz de Taketora, no alcanza a entender pero puede apostar que está hablando sobre el sabor de helado que quiere.

Justo en la salida del parque, consigue dar alcance a su teléfono. Lo equilibra en su mano, desbloqueándolo para revisarlo por fin. Lo primero que lee es que tiene quince mensajes nuevos, todos de Oikawa.

Está completamente perdido.

 

+

 

—Una hora tarde…

—Ya lo sé…

—Te llamé como cinco veces y no respondiste ni una sola vez.

—También lo sé…

—¡Pensé que te había pasado algo, Iwa-chan! Considerando que venías en el coche, de verdad pensé que algo andaba mal— a Oikawa le tiembla la voz mientras ladea la vista hacia la ventana. La ausencia de bromas sobre lo viejo que es su coche y la forma en que lo abrazó cuando finalmente llegó a las puertas de su apartamento, no hacen más que alimentar su culpa.

—Pero trajo pan de leche… ¡Está muy rico!— desde el espejo retrovisor mira a Shigeru, sentado cómodamente en el asiento trasero. Tiene las manos embarradas pero piensa que no puede enfadarse con el niño luego de haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Y de todas formas su coche necesita una limpieza intensiva.

—De verdad lo siento. Se me pasó el tiempo sin querer. Como te dije, me encontré a Kentarou por casualidad y no quise dejarlo solo. Es muy pequeño para que esté en un parque sin vigilancia alguna y…

El largo suspiro de Oikawa lo interrumpe. Su novio se escurre un poco en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos y con la vista fija al frente. Con ese simple gesto, Iwaizumi sabe que está cediendo terreno. Cuando discuten y Oikawa rehúye de su mirada, es porque está buscando las palabras correctas para disculparse sin mostrarse demasiado vulnerable.

—E hiciste bien al quedarte con él. ¿Cuántos años debe tener? Como mucho siete ¿no me dijiste? No entiendo qué clase de padre…— Oikawa parpadea un instante, seguro dándose cuenta que a su espalda está Shigeru, escuchando cómo se queja abiertamente de padres irresponsables. Por puro instinto, Iwaizumi aprieta las manos sobre el volante— pero la próxima vez podrías contestar el teléfono.

—Te lo prometo— la discusión acaba cuando llegan al museo, en especial porque Shigeru no se está quieto. La emoción no le cabe en el cuerpo y resulta impresionante cómo Oikawa consigue contenerlo para limpiar sus manitas y el rostro que aún está lleno de migas.

Mientras hacen la fila para poder entrar al museo, aprovecha el momento en que Oikawa está ocupado diciéndole a Shigeru que revise en el panfleto a qué sitio quiere ir primero, para pagar los tres boletos. Para cuando su novio nota lo que acaba de hacer, él se encoge de hombros y le regala una sonrisa.

—Iwa-chan, no tienes…

—Calla. En primer lugar fue mi idea y en segundo lugar, estoy recompensando el tiempo de espera— antes que Oikawa pueda siquiera pensar en una respuesta, le toma del brazo, haciéndolo avanzar.

—¡Quiero ver primero los dinosaurios! ¡Por favor!

Iwaizumi agradece todos sus reflejos como maestro de deportes para girarse lo bastante rápido e interceptar a Shigeru antes que se precipite sin ningún tipo de supervisión a la entrada principal. Se tambalea a medias, porque siente las manos de Oikawa en su cintura, impidiendo la tragedia.

La palidez en el rostro de Shigeru refleja que está muy consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Los mira a ambos, labios apretados y el panfleto del museo arrugándose irremediablemente entre sus puños. En momentos así, los ojos grandes y vidriosos, es un calco de Oikawa a su edad. Lo ve tan claro que ni siquiera le quedan fuerzas para enojarse con él.

—¡Shigeru!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—No me vas a soltar la mano hasta que yo diga o nos regresamos a casa. ¿Entendido?— Oikawa avanza un par de pasos, con voz firme y decidida. El rostro de Shigeru es una sucesión de hipido tras otro, pero el niño consigue mantener la entereza suficiente para asentir con la cabeza y tomar la mano de Oikawa.

Iwaizumi se queda un par de pasos atrás, contemplando a su novio empoderarse enseguida de la situación. Lo ve inclinarse hacia su sobrino, colocar ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y sonreírle con todos los dientes. Los sollozos de Shigeru dejan de escucharse por un instante e Iwaizumi sigue mirando a Oikawa, su perfil perfectamente dibujado por la luz que se cuela por las ventanas del museo.

—Pero tampoco hay que llorar. Vinimos aquí a divertirnos, así que vamos por esos dinosaurios. Eso sí, luego quiero ir a la exhibición del sistema solar ¿es un trato?

Shigeru sonríe, ese gesto tan magnético idéntico al de su tío. Asiente rápido y toma la mano de Oikawa, aceptando sus términos.

Su novio se incorpora, girándose hacia él y le regala la mejor de sus sonrisas. Hay arruguitas en sus ojos, como siempre sucede cuando desborda felicidad. Se queda con los detalles de su rostro, como si no los supiera ya de memoria. Lo ve más guapo que nunca, a pesar que lleva esa camisa holgada y unos pantalones que tendría que tirar ya a la basura por tanto uso.

—¿Vamos, Iwa-chan?

Él sólo tiene ganas de besarlo ahí mismo, estrecharlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo para no dejarlo escapar. Pero no puede arruinar el paseo de Shigeru, Oikawa no se lo perdonaría.

—Vamos.

 

+

 

Iwaizumi no está seguro quién disfruta más, si Shigeru con la exposición de fósiles o su novio cuando llegan a la zona dedicada al sistema solar. A Oikawa le brillan los ojos como a un niño, siempre tuvo fascinación por las estrellas y planetas. Cuando era pequeño, le encantaban las ciencias naturales, se sacaba las mejores notas de la clase sin ningún esfuerzo.

En una ocasión, fue su compañero de equipo para una feria de ciencias. Reconstruyeron un sistema solar en miniatura, Iwaizumi recuerda lo orgulloso que ambos estaban por ese proyecto. Obtuvieron la nota más alta de la feria y la directora les felicitó frente a toda su clase.

Unos días después, la maqueta estaba en casa bajo su custodia, cuando su perro decidió que Urano y el Sol se veían apetitosos. Oikawa lloró por tres días consecutivos hasta que Iwaizumi se ofreció acompañarlo al planetario de la Torre de Tokio como compensación.

Recuerda con exactitud la expresión de Oikawa, sus ojos brillantes mirando las estrellas, tomando su mano con fuerza. Tenían once años entonces, Iwaizumi no tenía noción alguna de lo que era el amor ni tenía un concepto definido del romance. Pero en ese entonces, recuerda que supo que nunca quería separarse de Oikawa. Bajo las estrellas, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su amistad durara para siempre, juntos para toda la vida.

Por eso cuando acabaron besándose en el coche unos cuantos años después, Iwaizumi ni siquiera se sorprendió. No fue más que el orden natural de las cosas.

—Tío Tooru  ¿cuál es tu constelación favorita?

—Te gusta hacer las preguntas difíciles ¿eh Shigeru?— ambos están frente a un largo tablero que simula ser el cielo nocturno. Las constelaciones brillan cada vez que presionan su nombre en la larga lista que está a un costado del tablero. Oikawa tiene las manos sobre los hombros de su sobrino, quien está mirando las constelaciones con una curiosidad que sólo puede ser heredada de su tío.

—Sólo quiero saber…

—Bueno, si tuviera que escoger sólo una…— Iwaizumi sabe exactamente cuál nombre presionará Oikawa antes que sus dedos toquen siquiera el tablero. Da un par de pasos al frente y cuando la constelación se ilumina frente a él, se le escapa una sonrisa. Shigeru se pone de puntitas para ver mejor, balanceándose ayudado por Oikawa.

—¿La grulla?— parpadea, mirando el tablero como si estuviera analizando cuidadosamente la elección de su tío. Parece tan concentrado que Iwaizumi tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír abiertamente y ofenderlo— ¿Es porque protege siempre a la familia? Porque eso hablábamos en clase el otro día, Hanamaki-sensei dijo que la grulla simboliza buena fortuna y que era el animal protector de la familia. ¿Es por eso, tío?

La pregunta suena tan inocente en los labios de Shigeru que a él le roba el aliento. No tiene que mirar a Oikawa para saber exactamente lo que pasa por su cabeza. Él aún recuerda con claridad cómo éste lo llamó un jueves casi a medianoche, para decirle con voz rota que el imbécil de su cuñado había hecho las maletas y que su hermana estaba destrozada. Iwaizumi aún se siente culpable por no haber reaccionado enseguida. Demoró casi un minuto en salir de aquel sopor, mientras se daba cuenta que toda su vida, todos los planes que había construido tan meticulosamente hasta ese momento, se le escapaban de las manos.

Piensa que aún tiene guardada la copia de las llaves de su apartamento que pensaba darle a Oikawa en ese entonces. Antes que él decidiese ir a vivir con su hermana para ayudarla a cuidar de los niños.

Durante todos estos meses ha visto a Oikawa pasar por infinidad de etapas. Desde la más absoluta desesperación por no saber si está haciendo las cosas bien, hasta sus ojos brillar de orgullo cada vez que Takeru balbucea sílabas con más claridad o Shigeru le muestra una buena nota en su cuaderno.

Por momentos como éste, no se arrepiente de haber atrasado la entrega de esas llaves. Nada se compara a ver los ojos de Oikawa cargados de fascinación al escuchar a Shigeru hablar así de él.

Iwaizumi siente que el pecho le explotará de orgullo de un momento a otro.

—Por supuesto que es por eso, Shigeru. Aunque admite que es mucho mejor tener a tu tío que una grulla graznando en tu habitación todos los días— Iwaizumi suelta una carcajada, aligerando la situación lo mejor que puede. Al final consigue que el niño se ría también y vuelva la vista otra vez hacia el tablero. Shigeru se separa de Oikawa un poco, pulsando en el tablero constelaciones al azar para verlas iluminadas frente a sus ojos.

Iwaizumi avanza despacio, sus manos rodeando la cintura de Oikawa por un instante. Ninguno de los dos suele ser afectuoso en público, él en especial considera que no hay que hacer un desfile de cursilería para probar que se está enamorado o en pareja. Él prefiere los abrazos silenciosos en el sofá o los besos robados recién al despertar cada mañana.

Pero esta vez hace una excepción, deslizando las manos sobre la cintura de Oikawa. Se empina un poquito, porque el suertudo de su novio siempre fue unos centímetros más alto que él, hasta apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

—El próximo aniversario, regálame grullas.

 

+

 

Luego de pasearse por todas las exhibiciones permanentes, acaban los tres comiendo en la cafetería del museo. Shigeru parece entretenido llenando de salsa picante sus papas fritas mientras que Oikawa y él están compartiendo un plato de _tonkatsu_ que ocupa al menos un cuarto de la mesa.

—Shigeru, recuerda tus modales…

—¡Es que están muy ricas!— exclama con una sonrisa, con exceso de salsa en los labios. Adelantándose a la reacción de Oikawa, Iwaizumi extiende una servilleta hacia el niño, su gesto debe ser bastante claro porque Shigeru se apresura a limpiarse como puede, las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.

Oikawa se ríe, dando un sorbito a su malteada de vainilla. Iwaizumi pidió una de chocolate, del tamaño más grande que tenían. Aunque no es de exagerar con la comida, cree que se lo merece luego de una semana como aquella. Mañana estará sentado escuchando al director sobre el festival escolar y al menos podrá recordar el sabor de su malteada, los recuerdos de aquel domingo perfecto le harán mantener la cordura.

En su afán por prolongar aún más su tiempo con Oikawa y Shigeru, se le ocurre una idea. Ladea levemente el cuerpo hacia su novio, rozando apenas su hombro para llamar su atención. Oikawa levanta la vista del plato, las cejas alzadas como invitándolo a continuar.

Se fija un instante en sus pestañas, parpadeando indistintamente. Recuerda que la primera vez que se pilló a sí mismo mirando por demasiado tiempo las facciones de Oikawa, se estaba fijando en sus pestañas. Se le atoran los recuerdos en la garganta, y tiene que carraspear antes de hablar.

—Luego del museo podemos dar una vuelta al parque que queda cerca de tu casa, a esta hora debe estar lleno de niños. Seguro Shigeru se divierte— susurra, esperando la reacción de su novio.

Aunque está seguro que Shigeru lo escuchó, el niño parece demasiado entretenido en devorar todas sus papas fritas. Pero sí tiene toda la atención de Oikawa, quien apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa, mirándolo con un deje de suspicacia demasiado sincero que le encoge el estómago.

—Pero luego se hará tarde y seguro estás muy cansado…

—Estoy compensando el tiempo perdido. Descansaré cuando llegue a casa, prometo ir directo a la cama— se encoge de hombros, mirando a Oikawa con una sonrisa. Éste le responde con el ceño fruncido, pero después lo toma por sorpresa porque se inclina hacia él para robarle un beso.

Es un gesto rápido que sólo dura un parpadeo, pero queda con los labios impregnados de vainilla. No importa todo el tiempo que lleven juntos, Oikawa sigue sorprendiéndolo con gestos espontáneos como ese, robándole besos y sonrojos sin mayor esfuerzo.

Lo que más le gusta, es la sonrisa de superioridad que pone cuando nota que Iwaizumi está avergonzado. Es desastroso, saber que no puede estar enojado con él más de unos minutos.

—Está bien, Shigeru no va a quejarse. ¿Cierto?— Oikawa suaviza la expresión y acepta sus términos, fijándose después en su sobrino.

—Jugaremos un rato al voleibol, por los viejos tiempos. Y podré enseñarle una cosa o dos a Shigeru— sonríe, extendiendo su mano hasta colocarla despacio sobre la de Oikawa. Su novio no se mueve, permanece estático mirándolo con cierto escepticismo.

—¿Voleibol? ¿En serio? ¡Sí quiero, vamos!— Shigeru da un par de palmadas, completamente convencido del cambio de planes.

—Pues que yo sepa ya no estás en tus mejores años, Iwa-chan…— Oikawa acaba la frase con ese tono cantarín tan fastidioso. Se está riendo de él entre dientes, las mejillas hinchadas conteniendo una carcajada en un intento por evitar aún más su enfado.

Iwaizumi pone los ojos en blanco, incapaz de contener una mueca de disgusto.

—Te haré tragar polvo, así tendrás que explicarle a Shigeru por qué no estás en forma— termina la frase con una sonrisa. Oikawa separa los labios pero la réplica nunca llega, Iwaizumi también guarda silencio pero se anota el tanto mentalmente.

—Tío Tooru me dijo que en la secundaria jugaban en el mismo equipo, pero yo nunca los he visto jugar juntos— el niño habla con absoluta familiaridad, pero cuando acaba la frase no está mirando a su tío sino a él.

Los recuerdos lo invaden por un instante, aquellas época en la que se veían todos los días y a todas horas. Ambos usaban como excusa la escuela y las prácticas con el equipo de voleibol para pasar más tiempo juntos. Cuando lo piensa ahora, en plena adultez, le resulta ridículo que no hayan acabado liándose antes.

—Sí, fue la mejor época de mi vida. También fue cuando supe que ya no podría deshacerme de tu tío, así que tuve que resignarme— la risita de Shigeru se mezcla con la indignación de Oikawa, quien se queja con todo su cuerpo y lo empuja levemente de su asiento.

 

+

 

En el parque, la energía de Shigeru es incontenible y mientras transcurren los minutos, evidentemente también es inagotable. Después de una partida improvisada de voleibol, donde él y Oikawa hacen equipo contra Iwaizumi, no da muestras reales de cansancio.

Oikawa soluciona el problema dejando que se una a un grupo de niños siempre y cuando se mantenga a la vista de ambos. Por los gritos de los niños, Shigeru parece muy popular, seguramente por la pelota de voleibol que le dejara Oikawa minutos antes.

Ellos se sientan al pie de un árbol, desde donde puede vigilar a Shigeru a una distancia prudente sin que el niño piense que no le están dando espacio para divertirse. Oikawa bosteza, acomodándose un poco contra él, rozando la mejilla contra su hombro.

Entrecierra los ojos un instante, con la mano de Oikawa suavemente entrelazada con la suya. De repente es como si todo el cansancio de la semana lo hubiese golpeado sin previo aviso. La cercanía cálida de Oikawa es como un bálsamo, que relaja sus músculos hasta el punto de sentir el característico cosquilleo en sus párpados, el sueño invitándolo a rendirse a sus encantos.

—No estamos en tu cama, para que sepas. Tienes prohibido dormirte— Oikawa se da cuenta al poco tiempo lo que está pasando, dándole un toquecito en el costado— a menos claro que me dejes a cargo y pueda manejar. ¿Dónde tienes las llaves?

Aquella advertencia cargada de malicia es suficiente para que Iwaizumi abra los ojos, mirándolo con una mueca de espanto.

—Hay muchas cosas que haría por ti, pero dejarte manejar mi coche es demasiado— masculla, su voz tan cargada de sueño que arrastra todas las palabras. Su estado debe ser tan patético que Oikawa ni siquiera finge estar molesto, sino que se ríe de él abiertamente.

—Yo sólo decía, porque tienes un aspecto terrible. ¡Parece que estás en la guerra y no organizando una feria escolar!— antes que pueda responderle, siente la mano de Oikawa en su costado, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares que le dejan un cosquilleo placentero en todo el cuerpo. Quiere decirle a ese necio que así es trampa, no puede tener una conversación como una persona centrada si Oikawa sigue regalándole caricias espontáneas como aquella— ¿No necesitas ayuda? El año pasado estuve a cargo de un puesto de postres para la feria de mi escuela ¿no lo recuerdas?

Se ríe entre dientes, porque sí que lo recuerda. Oikawa prácticamente no durmió durante una semana para tener todo impecable. Los postres fueron un éxito entre todos los asistentes y Oikawa se tomó infinidad de fotos con todos sus estudiantes, Iwaizumi aún tiene decenas de ellas en su teléfono.

—Sobreviviré, todavía me queda mucho por vivir. Además, alguien tiene que impedir que malcríes a Shigeru y Takeru…— Oikawa no tarda en darle un suave empujón, su rostro completamente ofendido.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡No estoy haciendo un mal trabajo! ¿O es que te lo parece?— su novio se incorpora un poco, extendiendo su brazo derecho y señalando en dirección a Shigeru.

Inmerso en su propio mundo, con sus nuevos compañeros de aventuras, Shigeru ni siquiera hace cuenta de su presencia. Se está riendo, desborda felicidad a tal punto que no parece quedar rastro de aquel niño retraído y triste que preguntaba constantemente por qué su padre ya no estaba en casa.

Iwaizumi recuerda las ocasiones en que se ofreció a quedarse junto a Shigeru hasta que se durmiese. En ese entonces, Oikawa era el encargado de cuidar de Takeru para que su hermana pudiera descansar un par de horas. Todos los planes futuros, las llaves del apartamento que pensaba compartir con su novio, se diluyeron poco a poco durante esos días tan caóticos.

Pero ahora gracias a la risa de Shigeru, mira todo aquello bajo una nueva perspectiva.

—Shigeru es muy afortunado de tenerte— comenta en un arranque de sinceridad, en lugar de seguirle la broma a Oikawa. Su novio luce sorprendido por el comentario, pues sus mejillas se encienden al instante y aunque separa los labios, es incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Lanza un bufido al cabo de un instante, separándose de él lo suficiente para devolverle su espacio personal.

—Eso es trampa, Iwa-chan. No puedo meterme contigo si me dices esas cosas…— susurra, flexionando las rodillas, abrazando sus piernas y manteniendo la vista al frente. Por la expresión serena de su rostro, sabe que aún está mirando a su sobrino.

—Sería un pésimo novio si no te dijera cosas bonitas ¿no crees?— Iwaizumi le regala una sonrisa que vuelve a pasmar a Oikawa. Intenta tomárselo con humor y las muecas confusas de su novio lo ayudan bastante. Alza ambas cejas, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con fingido reproche— ¿pero por qué pones esa cara? Cualquiera diría que sólo tienes quejas de mí.

De nuevo, el silencio se apodera de ambos. Oikawa se queda en la misma posición, los labios entreabiertos e  incapaces de formular palabra alguna. Al cabo de un rato, que a Iwaizumi le parecen largos minutos, ve cómo relaja sus labios hasta formar una tenue sonrisa. Le gusta ese gesto, cuando parece que está sonriendo a medias, todos los sentimientos contenidos en las facciones de su rostro. Iwaizumi está convencido que tiene ese tipo de sonrisa reservada sólo para él.

—Pues es injusto que me des todo el crédito, no podría haberlo hecho solo…— no lo está mirando cuando habla, Oikawa abraza un poquito más sus rodillas y aunque por instantes le parece que no agregará nada más, carraspea y continúa— Iwa-chan, sé que teníamos muchos planes y que de un momento a otro todo eso cambió, pero no he olvidado que…

—Oye, no lo digas como si estuviera reprochándote— antes que Oikawa pueda replicar, Iwaizumi busca su mano y le besa el dorso en un rápido movimiento que deja a su novio sin palabras. Iwaizumi sonríe sin disimulo cuando contempla el sonrojo que adorna las mejillas de Oikawa. Lo que más le gusta de los gestos espontáneos como ese es que le recuerdan a la época en que apenas empezaban a salir. Estaban conociendo otro grado de intimidad, acoplándose no como amigos, sino como pareja. Que aún tengan capacidad de sorprenderse el uno al otro con gestos así, le produce inmensa felicidad— los planes siguen ahí, sólo están en pausa. ¿O qué, ya no quieres vivir conmigo?

—¡No lo digas ni en broma!— ahora sí las palabras brotan de Oikawa, quien niega con un mohín en sus labios.

No puede contener la carcajada, incluso sabiendo que Oikawa probablemente se enfade con él. Se siente un poco culpable, en especial porque la frase de su novio es toda una declaración de intenciones. Pero es el tono infantil que usa para hablar lo que acaba por desarmarlo. Iwaizumi alza ambas manos en señal de rendición, antes que éste acabe por enfadarse de verdad y lo deje ahí sentado bajo el árbol completamente solo.

Antes que le dé tiempo a pensar en una respuesta o una excusa más elaborada para su comportamiento, es el turno de Oikawa de tomar su mano. La aprieta con firmeza entre las suyas, una sonrisa temblando en sus labios.

—Hajime, yo sólo…

—Shhh. Sabes que estoy contigo en esto, hasta el final. Cuando creas que tu hermana y los niños tienen más estabilidad, retomaremos todo lo demás. Esperaré por ti todo lo necesario, no me aburriré si eso es lo que te preocupa— añade al final con una sonrisa exagerada, mostrándole todos los dientes y nota enseguida cómo Oikawa suelta su mano.

Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, repentinamente serio. Si fuera otra persona, Iwaizumi seguro se sentiría intimidado.

—Esto de ser el adulto responsable de la relación es muy difícil, Iwa-chan— confiesa abruptamente, cambiando el tono de su voz.

De nuevo se ríe, sin poder evitarlo, sólo que en esta ocasión Oikawa lo acompaña. Al cabo de un instante, cuando las carcajadas disminuyen, su novio vuelve a acurrucarse sobre su hombro. Ambos se quedan así inmóviles en silencio, hasta que Shigeru se acerca con la pelota entre las manos, clamando que está cansado y que tiene hambre.

Ninguno de los dos tiene corazón para negarse a la petición del niño, luego de tan largo día. Aunque Iwaizumi habría dado lo que fuera por unos minutos más bajo aquel árbol y tiene la impresión que Oikawa está pensando exactamente lo mismo.

 

+

 

El camino de regreso al apartamento de los Oikawa es menos ruidoso, porque Shigeru está prácticamente dormitando en el asiento de atrás. La noche está cayendo sobre Tokio y cuando se bajan del coche, el viento mucho más frío que antes le hace cosquillas en la nariz.

Moviéndose por instinto, Iwaizumi toma a Shigeru en brazos, mientras que con señas le pide a Oikawa que lleve la mochila de su sobrino. Éste le obedece en silencio, avanzando delante de él y marcando el ritmo hacia las puertas del edificio.

—¿Iwaizumi-san vas a quedarte para la cena?— la vocecita adormecida de Shigeru es un arma infalible. Iwaizumi se detiene frente al ascensor, mirando al niño sin parpadear. La pregunta le toma por sorpresa y Shigeru tiene aquel puchero tal calcado a su tío que por un momento se siente atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

—Shigeru, él también tiene que descansar. Tiene una larga semana por delante…— es Oikawa quien responde por él, causando en su sobrino un puchero de protesta automática.

Si Iwaizumi no estuviera en medio del problema, incluso se habría reído. Pero no quiere ser la causa de una mini disputa familiar, menos un domingo a estas horas.

—Pero tío…

—¿Recuerdas que te comenté del festival que será en la escuela de Iwa-chan? Pues eso, hay que dejarlo trabajar mucho. Luego cuando todo esté listo, nosotros le haremos una visita— Shigeru parece algo conforme con esa respuesta, porque no deja de preguntar sobre qué habrá en la feria cuando los tres van en el ascensor.

Iwaizumi espera transmitirle a Oikawa con la mirada que no se arrepienta de haber construido tantas ilusiones alrededor de aquel festival. Ahora no puede ser menos que un éxito o no querrá cargar con la decepción del pequeño Shigeru.

—¿Y cuando tengamos nuestro festival también vamos a hacer una obra, tío?— el niño parece mucho más entusiasmado cuando por fin están frente a la puerta del apartamento. Escucha las llaves moverse en las manos de Oikawa, quien está dándoles la espalda.

—Pues no estoy seguro, todavía faltan varios meses para nuestro festival. Pero quizás si le comentamos a Shimizu-san, le parezca buena idea— Iwaizumi ha visto un par de veces a Shimizu. Es la asistente del director, una de las colegas de Oikawa, bastante reservada pero muy eficiente en su trabajo. También es, al parecer, la primera fijación infantil de Shigeru.

Él no puede culparlo ni mucho menos juzgarlo, la primera vez que escribió una carta de amor fue a los ocho años y también fue para una de las maestras de su colegio. Oikawa aún se lo recuerda algunas veces, cuando quiere meterse con él en la mitad de alguna discusión sin sentido.

Shigeru tira de su camisa cuando Oikawa abre la puerta, Iwaizumi entiende el mensaje y lo deja en el suelo. El niño se abre paso, pasando junto a su tío tan rápido como le es posible, entrando a su casa. Con la puerta entreabierta, Iwaizumi escucha el balbuceo de Takeru, probablemente feliz al ver a su hermano de regreso. También escucha la voz de la hermana de Oikawa, un eco casi lejano y que suena algo cansado.

—De verdad puedo quedarme si…

—Me sentiría mucho mejor si vas a descansar, Iwa-chan— conoce el tono retador de Oikawa, a pesar que sus labios dibujen una sonrisa. Lo peor de todo es que Iwaizumi reconoce que tiene razón, le vendría bien acostarse temprano para afrontar la semana lo mejor que pueda.

—No sabía que ahora me echabas de tu casa, recordaré esto la próxima vez que intentes besarme para que me quede un rato más— comenta divertido, acercándose a su novio y rodeándolo por la cintura. Escucha el sonido de la puerta ajustándose despacio, gracias al peso de ambos contra ella.

Cree que Oikawa refutará, que lanzará un puchero para decirle lo cruel que es. Pero en lugar de eso se inclina para besarlo. Es un gesto intenso, donde su novio se aprovecha del par de centímetros que le saca en estatura para hacerlo sentir diminuto. Las manos de Oikawa presionan con tanta firmeza su espalda que por un instante se siente arcilla moldeándose entre sus dedos.

Es consciente que no es el mejor momento ni tampoco el lugar para dar un espectáculo como aquel. Pero Oikawa le está mordiendo el labio inferior y consideraría una ofensa retirarse en este momento. Se están batiendo a duelo y no será él quien se rinda.

—¿Sabes? Eres realmente un fastidio— dice con voz ronca, con la risa de Oikawa contra su nuca.

Todo sigue pareciendo muy borroso cuando Oikawa se apoya en él, está seguro que se trata de un abrazo pero cuando siente la presión sobre su cuerpo se da cuenta que es también la puerta abriéndose. Ambos se tambalean, Iwaizumi no está seguro cómo consigue mantener el equilibrio, o tal vez es Oikawa quien lo mantiene firme en sus dos piernas.

En medio de aquel pequeño caos, Iwaizumi distingue la silueta de Shigeru. El niño les está mirando con expresión avergonzada, pero tiene algo entre las manos que no llega a distinguir qué es hasta que Oikawa se separa finalmente de él.

—Oh…

—¿Qué pasa?— Oikawa se gira hacia su sobrino, y por el respingo que escucha, es obvio que capta enseguida. Shigeru está sosteniendo un _origami_ con sus manos y cuando nota que ninguno de los dos parece enfadado, se atreve a sonreír— ¿La tomaste del librero?

Shigeru asiente, aún con una sonrisa pero sin dar un paso. Iwaizumi es quien le hace una seña para que por fin se acerque. El niño le obedece, extendiendo el _origami_ para que él pueda tomarlo. Sólo cuando lo tiene en la mano nota que es una grulla.

—Shigeru estaban en la cuarta repisa, ¿cómo la alcanzaste?

—Le pedí ayuda a mamá— Shigeru se encoge de hombros, con labios apretados y el ceño fruncido— es que Iwaizumi-san dijo que quería una.

—¡Shigeru! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones de los adultos?— aunque Oikawa intenta sonar ofendido, Iwaizumi conoce claramente la emoción escondida entre cada palabra que dice.

Iwaizumi sonríe, mirando a ambos y luego contemplando su grulla de papel. Sí es cierto que le dijo aquello a Oikawa en el museo, pero no era una confidencia. Shigeru estaba ahí cerca de ellos, quizás no estaba tan entretenido mirando las constelaciones como para desconectarse de su conversación y ellos ni siquiera hablaban en voz baja.

—Ya sé, pero estaban ahí cerca, lo escuché y pensé que…

—Pues la llevaré conmigo a casa, si no les importa. Muchas gracias, Shigeru— la cara del niño se ilumina al escucharlo, mientras que la de su novio se arruga de manera instantánea. Iwaizumi tiene que morderse los labios para no reír porque sabe muy bien lo que está a punto de decir.

—¿Cómo que gracias Shigeru? ¿Y yo qué? Yo lo hice…— gruñe con más indignación de la necesaria, provocando que Shigeru se tape la boca, ahogando una risita.

—Gracias Tooru, por todo tu trabajo, seguro te costó un montón— chasquea la lengua con fingido sarcasmo. Esta vez es más rápido que su novio, empinándose para darle un beso. Lo hace con tanta torpeza y poca coordinación, para no arrugar la grulla en sus manos, que sólo alcanza a besarle la mejilla. Por suerte, es suficiente para que Oikawa guarde silencio— despídeme de tu hermana ¿eh?

Las palabras de Oikawa se pierden con la despedida cantarina de Shigeru, quien casi a fuerzas le arranca una promesa de verse durante la semana. Iwaizumi ni siquiera se da cuenta cómo sucede, pero con un par de palabras el niño ya lo tiene en sus manos. Está comprometido para el próximo miércoles y ya no hay más remedio que acatar sus deseos. Oikawa parece divertido por la situación, aunque no hace ningún comentario al respecto. Tan sólo se acerca para darle un beso de despedida, susurrando en su oído que tenga buen viaje.

Iwaizumi todavía les escucha cuando va camino al ascensor, Oikawa diciéndole algo a Shigeru sobre darse un baño antes de cenar. Sus voces se pierden finalmente cuando la puerta se cierra, mientras él vuelve a mirar la grulla de _origami_ en sus manos.

Sabe que es una tontería, que en realidad no es más que un trozo de papel. Pero no puede evitar sentirse como la persona más afortunada del mundo. O al menos, de todo Tokio.

Si tuviese que repetir todos los pasos de su vida para llegar a este momento exacto, lo haría. Aún cuando sus planes de mudarse con Oikawa aún no se hayan concretado. Piensa en la copia que hizo de la llave de su apartamento, reposando tranquilamente en aquel cajón. Iwaizumi se siente pleno y seguro de todas las decisiones que ha tomado hasta ahora. Planea seguir apoyando a su novio, caminando a su lado todos los días, como lleva haciéndolo desde hace tanto tiempo.

La llave seguirá ahí, esperando por Oikawa.

De momento es todo lo que importa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre las eternas gracias si han llegado hasta aquí. Y como notita curiosa, escogí la constelación de la Grulla para Oikawa porque son un animal muy venerado en la cultura japonesa, simbolizan la buena fortuna y también están asociados con la protección de la familia, lo cual creo que le pega al Oikawa que está dando todo por su hermana y sobrinos. Pero además descubrí que las grullas japonesas son monógamas, escogen un solo compañero para toda la vida así que sirvió doblemente para mi propósito porque qué es más monógamo que Iwaoi <3 
> 
> De nuevo feliz año, siempre agradezco su feedback y espero que ésta sea la primera historia derivada del universo de "Se busca niñera" <3 quedan más por contar.


End file.
